Talk:V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. Wikia would rather we use Community Portal or Forums for talking about the wiki in general... but whatever. Older Discussion As this wiki gets on in years, this page gets uncomfortably big with old conversations. They've been moved to sub-pages. * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2009 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2010 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2011 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2012 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2013 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2014 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2015 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2016 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2017 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2018 ---- __TOC__ Inline Advertisements "Support this channel on Patreon" "Visit my website for cool merchandise" On the one hand, leveraging a community work to get more money into one's own pocket is distasteful. On the other hand, chasing away a contributor is snobbery, and I can't be arsed to deal with the inevitable "plz no bully." --Mozai (talk) 03:20, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Disabling anonymous edits Since we haven't had any troll/vandal attacks for a good while now i decided to re-enable anonymous editing for the time being. Welcome to your doom! 15:49, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Recommended Emulators Polished the Recommended Emulators page a bit. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 05:54, March 24, 2019 (UTC) We really, really should move Fandom is a censorship-happy place. They locked the LyricWiki to keep people from adding "offensive" songs. It's insane. This is absolutely disastrous, total red flag. This place is absolutely no good, and we really should move the wiki outta here. LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 13:38, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :Can you pay for a server? Welcome to your doom! 13:58, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::How much would that cost? I'm kinda unemployed now. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 14:09, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :If we're gonna have to migrate somewhere, Miraheze seems like a viable option, considering sites like 'Crappy Game Wiki' and its sister sites were originally from Fandom and have migrated to Miraheze after they've been taken offline. At the very least, we won't have to associate with some of the Wikias maintained by manchildren and other weirdos. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 20:25, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :: Okay, okay... *takes a deep breath* Made an account and a request there. On one hand, this may feel like a rushed decision, but on the other, maybe we should have done this when they killed monobook. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 20:42, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I've started it: Here. But now I've no idea how to transfer the content. What a bother. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 04:54, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :So, I added most pages (I think). It'd be really cool if I got some help posting the games' covers there. Also, I was wondering if the "guides" pages are really worth keeping, because there's a lot of outdated or pointless junk, and we're not GameFaqs.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 00:09, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll admit, when you announced that you created a new wiki for Miraheze, I did felt that you've jumped the gun without knowing what to do and could've made some preparations first. Anyway, for importing images, did you try using this guide?: How to download all image files in a Wikimedia Commons page or directory Might not help as much, but it might come in handy. As for whether or not we should keep some guides or not, I would suggest removing: * Grand List of Weaponry * Oblivion and FNV Mods * Users' Games of the Moment and Yearly Faves * Strategy Guides * Any specific game guides And maybe merge both Unfinished Translations & Romhacks and ROM Translations. Guides like DLC, Console Buying, Fighting Games, and Game Importing definitely need to be updated, but I'm not very savvy on those subjects. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 23:57, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess I did. But when they locked LyricWiki, holy shit. It was like seeing a disaster happen right in front of my eyes. It was too stupid to be real. It was a thousand red flags: Fandom can and will fuck shit up. Run, run now before they fuck us up eventually.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 03:09, May 10, 2019 (UTC) And now I tried to edit a page and it was triggering some bad word filter... because someone ages ago added the word N I G G A. Isn't this pathetic? I'm telling you! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 11:12, June 3, 2019 (UTC) I've been working hard on the Miraheze wiki, and finally figured out how to make fake the Youtube video galleries. Like this versus this, what do you think? Admittedly the place has some rough edges, but I just can't trust Fandom's management to not do something insane. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 08:51, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :Ehhh... As much as I hate having to watch embedded video just for how small they're displayed, at least I can just click on the video embedded and it'll take me straight to YouTube. On a different note, I really fuckin' hate the default theme on there, so can we at least make the wiki's theme have that old Monobook theme again? Or at least make it look like the actual /v/ boards? Point of reference. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 12:18, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, how about now? But I swear, I can barely notice the difference between Vector and MonoBook. There are other themes you can set for yourself. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 12:55, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::No, I mean make the background for both Vector and Monobook into a simple, bluish-lavender color, similar to some boards on various *chan imageboards. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 23:28, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::That can be done by editing some CSS code, but I have pretty much zero experience with CSS. Besides, I like MonoBook's look as it is. And any user can edit the CSS for his own viewing, check in Preferences>Appearance. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:28, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::I don't know shit about CSS either, but when I'm trying to change the background color to #eef2ff, the fucking top background doesn't change. Instead, it just leaves the background image intact, making the skin look weird. Also, do you think you can replace the default logo to this old logo? --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 23:03, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Added the logo. Then changed to another one. :P Want me to change it back, or do you have other logo ideas? Maybe we could keep changing it regularly. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 03:43, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Looks good to me, man. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 07:14, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :While the new wiki is under current mainteance I realize this one is still getting edited, so what gives? Split editors is not benefical for either wiki. Mamaopapaya (talk) 13:49, August 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I was hoping to convince everyone to move there. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:54, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Despite FANDOM being more popular than any other wiki-based sites, some of the shit they do is questionable. For instance, FANDOM Wikias for popular franchises like Star Wars or Dragon Ball have these obnoxious trivia videos that are blown up to high hell that they take up like maybe two-thirds or three-fifths of the screen, and I don't know if Wikia owners are obliged to put them in there. Not even 1080p monitors are safe from this shit. And then there's these fuckin' ads. Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say "Fan Feeds". Do I really need to say anything? I worry that FANDOM might just come in and infect this Wiki with even more bullshit. ::Honestly, if the new Wiki ever does get finished, then chances are, we'll likely tell visitors that we've moved out of FANDOM for our sanity, but considering that me and Stormwatch are like the only two that are active on that wiki and that other users aren't even aware of it, then at any given rate, it'll take months to even years to get it completed. So until then, this Wikia will still be active. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 08:13, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Check the sort of thing I'm doing: :::* Horror - OLD vs NEW. :::* Science - OLD vs NEW. :::* jRPGs - OLD vs NEW :::* Disney - OLD vs NEW :::How about that? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 22:05, November 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::Looks better than Fandom's tables regardless. Sorry for the late response, BTW. Life got in the way and shit. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 01:26, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Need help uploading pics I've finally finished preparing the systems' pages (the left column). Now it'd be great if I got some help uploading the hundreds and hundreds of covers and screenshots to the right places. This lists all the pages with missing pictures, go for it (but don't upload pics for the "special interests" pages and other stuff yet, I still want to clean them up first). It's easy, just do this: * HERE ON FANDOM: right-click a thumbnail > "Copy link" * ON MIRAHEZE: click the "200px" (or whatever size) where that pic belongs > paste where it reads "Source URL" > upload. If you think any picture is too small / low-quality, feel free to hunt down a better one. (NOTE: there's a weird occasional MediaWiki glitch: you try to upload a picture, but the result will be a page that says "this picture does not exist" or something like that. It looks like the upload has failed, but in reality it didn't, only the cache generation has failed. If this happens, click the "Purge" tab on the top; this will flush the cache to generate it again.) After that, the next issue to tackle is: seriously outdated information, such as mentions of online services that no longer exist. I've no idea about console-based services, as I'm playing Linux-only these days. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 19:24, August 28, 2019 (UTC)